Shadow Claw
Shadow Claw is a pony-wolf and a former villain from Tartarus. He was reformed after he was cured from his curse in the oasis of the pony-panthers. He marries with Rarity and the two have a daughter named Silver Wind, who inherited his pony-wolf trait. Personality When Shadow Claw was a villain, he was very bad and cruel, taking pleasure in making his victims suffer. He essentially followed his own instincts, seeming unable to go against them. It's also showed he is vengeful, as he was willing to take revenge on Celestia for had imprisoned him in Tartarus. He also showed he, although a villain, can still love, as he fell in love with Rarity and was able to be with her without turning her. After being reformed, he became a good-hearted stallion, caring with the ones he loves. He is also willing to prove himself by helping defeat the villains, giving information about them. Shadow Claw has also proved to be a caring leader when he protects his commando unit from any danger. He also shows determination during his battle against Rothbart, Sand Threads, and Armored. He also is a very good father, as he doesn't hesitate in going to help her daughter when she is great need and gives her very good advice. Skills His main skills essentially came from his pony-wolf form, which grants him super-strength, super-speed and super-agility. His senses also enhanced, mainly his sense of smell. He also had an infectious bite that could turn anypony he bit into pony-wolves. However, when the Lord of Order returns his powers, he removed the infectious bite. When holding the Lunar Crystal, Shadow Claw was able to control the Moon, blocking it in its full phase. He was also able to hide himself and his pony-wolves from anypony. When he absorved all its power, Shadow Claw became bigger in size and also very powerful. After he went to the Order side, Shadow Claw was able to get a light nature. Relationships Family Silver Wind She is Shadow Claw's daughter and he loves her as father can love his child. Their bond is more explored when she starts to turn into a pony-wolf, with Shadow Claw giving her advice about how to control her pony-wolf form during full moon. Love Interests Rarity Shadow Claw fell in love with Rarity at the first sigh and start to woo her, however it's unknown if he was initially truly in love with her or he was just playing with her and fell in love later. He became fascinated with her beauty and was willing to make her his "muse of the night", even willing to not turn her. His imprisonment left Rarity heartbroken. Deciding to save him, Rarity finds a cure and take him to the oasis of the pony-panthers, along with Golden Paladin. However, wanting to retrieve Shadow Claw's life cell, the Lord of Chaos sends the Harpies to get it, but Rarity risks her life to protect Shadow Claw and, in the end, is able to cure him and they declare they love for each other. They eventually get marry and have a daughter named Silver Wind. Family Description in the Saga Background Shadow Claw and his sister Dusk Night were both turned into alpha pony-wolf by the Lord of Chaos and he forced them to fight each other so he could have his personal alpha. In the end, Shadow Claw killed Dusk Night. The Taking of Tartarus In "The Predators of the Night", The Lord of Chaos sends Shadow Claw, the alpha pony-wolf, to create an army so he can kidnap Celestia before she raise the Sun in the Summer Sun Celebration and bring the eternal full moon night. Shadow Claw starts recruiting in Hollow Shades, where he has a meeting with Thunder Night. While he is able to turn Thunder Night's friend, the thestral is able to escape. When he arrives to Ponyville, he meets with Rarity, falling in love with her. He starts to woo her and the two start dating. In the Summer Sun Celebration, Shadow Claw attacks Celestia and the other alicorn princess, while his army of pony-wolfs dealt with the other ponies. He is able to defeat Celestia and the others with the help of the Lunar Crystal, using it then to block the moon, and then takes Rarity with him. While with Rarity, she tries to make him stop what he was doing, that he was still good, but Shadow Claw didn't listen her. When Twilight and Golden Paladin arrive to save Rarity, a fight between them starts. It is then that Shadow Claw absorves the power of the Lunar Crystal and becomes huge and powerful, using the power of the Solar Crystal, Twilight is able to defeat him and take all his powers as pony-wolf. He is then imprisoned by Mirror Coat in the prison-book. In "How to Cure a Predator", he is released from his life cell by Golden Paladin after Rarity had protected it from the Harpies who wanted to take it to their master, the Lord of Chaos. While he is still unwilling to be cure and be still a server of the Lord of Chaos, he is washed by the pure water of the oasis of the pony-panthers and completely saved from the Lord of Chaos' curse, declaring then his love for Rarity. It's revealed that, shortly after being cured, Shadow Claw was pursued and tried to be killed by a rogue pony-panther called Sand Threads, who didn't accept that his kind was capable of help a pony-wolf. Sand Threads tried to kill him, even if he killed Rarity as well, but he was stopped by Chief Strongpaw. In "The Revenge of the Trix", he whiteness how Cherry Blossom is kidnaped by her old foes in her home world. In “Arbor, the King of Trees”, when the Everfree Forest is on fire, he go see what’s happening. He then meets with Thunder Night and reveals him the fire is work of a villain sent by the Lord of Chaos, Kitsune. The nine-tailed fox appears and, Shadow Claw advices Thunder Night to no attack him, but he ignores him and attacks him, only to be damaged by Kitsune’s flames which are like little suns. He and Thunder Night are saved by Leaf Mane who appears and defeats Kitsune. However, she is not able to imprison him, because the Lord of Chaos calls him back. When Arbor starts to invade Equestria with his black roots, he and the others Ponyville inhabitants try to deal with the problem. Then the Lord of Order returns his powers in a way he wouldn't be controlled by the Lord of Chaos again and then he fights and defeats Kitsune. Finding True Talents In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", Shadow Claw congratulates Sweetie Belle for being chosen as a lead to Melody's musical. Finding True Love In "An Apple Falls for a Pie", Rarity attends Bushel's welcome party with Shadow Claw. In "Spike... the Pony?", Shadow Claw marries Rarity at the Light Kingdom, having Thunder Night has his colt of honor. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "A Holiday in Ponyville", he is present at the party Pinkie Pie organized to Twilight and his family. At Heart's Warming Eve, he and his family go watch the pageant of Ponyville. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", he attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “Star Knight VS General of Chaos”, he survives the destruction of the citadel of the Light Kingdom with Cloud Chaser, Apple Bushel and Applejack, with him taking them from the place where they were buried. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, he witness Gleaming treating Moonlight and then welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. In "The War Begins", Shadow Claw is appointed as captain of the Alliance's Commando Unit. In "The First Confrontation", while on route to their location, Shadow Claw is able to incentivate Smokewing by telling him to focus on succeeding in order to protect his friends and family. They travelled behind enemy lines to set up an ambush; while the rest of the division carried out Shadow Claw's instructions on how to fortify their position, Shadow Claw and Smokewing reviewed the unit's strategy. One of the deer that was part of the infiltration team soon stumbled into their base. A pegasus guard recklessly approached him to provide assistance to his comrade before Ivory revealed that the deer was booby-trapped by a reincarnated Rothbart. Acting quickly, Shadow Claw coornated his team to secure the pegasus and themselves before the deer exploded. Without time to recuperate, they are then attacked by more allies-turned-enemies, the other two deer, which Shadow Claw and Ivory recognised to be the work of a reincarnated Sand Threads. Shadow Claw stated to Rothbart. Leaping into battle, he helped Smokewing severed Sand Threads' puppet strings attached to the deers, what allowed Ivory to attached his own threads to Sand Threads' dangling ones to pull the latter down. With this, Shadow Claw ordered the Maretonian guard to raise the ground at the same time, sending Rothbart and Sand Threads crashing into one another. After that, he and Sand Threads have a little confrontation and then was able to detect the explosive clay that was inside Armored Forge, what enabled his team to contain most of the impact of the explosion with Ivory protecting Shadow Claw with his puupet. When Rothbart is captured by one of Ivory's puppets, Shadow Claw used a sword charged with light nature to nullify his explosive nature. After their victory, Shadow Claw ordered his team to prepare ambushes. In "Battleground", the commando unit with a restrained Rothbart in tow, is later confronted by Grover, Ash and another deer, and Dusk Night, the latter of whom confronted her brother Shadow CLaw. Knowing they were outmatched, Shadow Claw ordered a retreat. In "Breaking the Crystal", Shadow Claw and his team are pursued and paralysed by Grover's Poison Mist, but before Grover can kill them, Gael arrived and intercepted his attack. With this, Shadow Claw and the others are taken to the medical unit for treatment. In "Reinforcements Arrive", Shadow Claw is fighting the reincarnated beings at his battlefield when one of Star's clones appear. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", Shadow Claw, Gael and Godot are seen fighting the reincarnated beings at his battlefield. In "The Alliance Assemble", Shadow Claw arrives with the rest of the Alliance to help Star, Hawthorn, Shining and Blue. In "Grandfather VS Grandson", he, along with others, put themselves in front of Star to protect him while he is recovering. In "Counterattack", Shadow Claw participated on the fight against Ten-Tails' minions. In "The Two Halves of an All", Shadow Claw cheered for Star. In "The Tree of Dreams", he is able to dodge the Divine Tree's roots. In "Pursuing Hope", he watches Star fighting Grogar. In "Star Shield", he helps Star defeat Grogar, joining others in hitting Grogar with one of Star's Spiraling Star. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", he is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Light and Darkness - The Shadow of Midnight In "Dancing at the Moonlight", after his daughter starts to turn into pony-wolf, Shadow Claw comes to the academy after being contacted by Sweetie Belle and advices her about how to control her pony-wolf form. Motivated by him and the CMCs, Silver Wind uses her dance to clear her mind and get the control of her pony-wolf form, all while finding her true talent and getting her Cutie Mark. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *The image showed belongs to Magicbear, as you can see in the image. *Shadow Claw is the first villain of Tartarus to be reformed and become a recurring character. *Shadow Claw is the first known pony-wolf to serve the Lord of Order. *Acording to Shadow Claw, he was able to control his pony-wolf form for the first time using the thought of creating an army of pony-wolves for the Lord of Chaos. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains Category:Earth Ponies Category:Reformed Villains Category:Pony-Wolves